Taismo: The Hero of Heart
by omegatails
Summary: I am using new design for character and some old characters so go to this link to see what they look like. http://dantemustdie00./gallery/#Sonic-the-Hedgehog-Art--2
1. Taismo: The Hero of Heart CH1

The Happy Ending?

Tails was at the center corridor when he saw the bomb. It read that he had 35 seconds to get out. Tails said,"Crap!" He took the Chaos emerald he had in the X-Tornado and ran. He had timed his watch. He had 15 seconds left. He cursed under his breath. He saw the Exit when the timer hit zero. THe door shut stopping him from getting out. Tails said,"Dammit,so this is how it ends huh?" THe explosion hit him as is Amy's Hame weight 60 tons. He flew through the door unconsious.

Sonic saw his body fly like a comet headed for the ground. He tried to catch him but missed. Tails body hit the ground making a crater. Cosmo saw the same thing. She landed the Tornado and ran to Tails aid,but it might have been to late. Cosmo said,"Tails! Tails! Please don't leave me like I left you! Im not strong like you! I can't hold a broken heart like you did." She buried her head in his fur. She was crying like each eye was a waterfall. Once she lifted her head his fur was Yelled,"God Dammit!" Cosmo was still mourning over Tails' body. Sonic had few tears of his own. He ran down to Cosmo and said,"Sorry I failed to save him. I can't seem to save anyone anymore." Cosmo said,"It isn't your fault" Cosmo's hands were covered with black,brown, and red fur. Tails gained consiousness for a few seconds. He said,"Cosmo" She turned and said,"Youre alive! Thank god." Tails sighed and said,"I might not be able to stay alive for long. Cosmo, I love you and please don't mourn over me. I promise ill be back with you. Same goes for you Sonic, You're like a brother to me." Tails smiled and closed his eyes. He fell checked his pulse. It wasn't there. There was a diabolical laugh. Cosmo and Sonic turned and saw it was the leader of the Black Arms. He said,"I am Black Doom and look like your friend there has met his doom. Muahahahahahaha." Cosmo got up and turned in his direction. She stuck her arms out and plant came out of everywere. They grabbed Black doom. Cosmo clenched her fists. The plants started crushing Black Doom,slowly killing him. Sonic grabbed her arm and said,"Cosmo I know how you feel, I feel the same way but don't kill this guy!" She ignored him. Black Doom was crushed as if two trains had hit him. Cosmo flew home and ran into what was now only her room. Sonic walked through and Knuckles asked,"What happened?" Sonic got a few more tears in his eyes. "Tails is....dead." Everyone gasped at the thought of Tails being dead. Cream started to cry.

What will happen to the Sonic team? Find out in my next story!


	2. Taismo: The Hero of Heart CH2

Taismo: The Hero of Heart CH2

Tails was at his house preparing for his new mission. Suddenly a breeze rolled by. Tails said,"Sonic you can stop trying to cheer me up." Sonic said,"Cmon im your brother, thats what im supposed to do." Tails said,"Ya some type of brother." Sonic said,"Whats that supposed to mean?" Tails turned to him and said,"All you've ever done is take thing away from me! Including Cosmo! You also always never listen to me when I speak out! You don't even know im there some times!" Sonic was in awe. Tails had never been so cruel. Tails looked at his watch and said,"I've got to go,if your still here when I get back ill kick your ass." Sonic left with a tear in his eye.

Tails said to his squad,"Ok we must stay undetected for as long as possible, retreave the index,and then get the hell out of there,so sit down ,shut up, and shove a cork up your ass!" The helicopter ride was short. Espio was waiting for them. He had alredy put the turrets of line and taken out all outside units. Tails said,"Good work." They went inside. They later had the index and were on their way out when Tails saw someone familiar. Tails yelled,"Get Down!" Everyone did as told and Tails dodge a bullet by doing so. Tails said,"Hey Fang hows work going!" Fang's voice,"Not to bad partner, just got a new mission,to kill you!" Tails chuckled and said,"You'll be doing me a favor by doing that." Tails turned and got a arm shot on Fang. Fang yelled,"Dammit!" Tails took Fangs gun and saw where he was. Tails saw another familiar face. Tails said cooly,"Hey Fiona." Fiona turned and said,"Aww you remember me now I feel all fuzzy inside." Tails turned to Fiona and said,"Why do you want me dead?" Fiona laughed and said,"I do the breaking up in my relationships not you!" Tails laughed and said,"Chaos Control." He teleported behind Fiona and knocked her out. Tails saw another thing that was familiar. Tails said,"It can't be?" Tails was looking at Cosmo's old dress. He picked it up and thought,"It is still warm?!" Tails saw a note that said,"_Tails if you are reading this note, I am dead but call this number:777-777-7777**." **_Tails was awestuck. He put the note in his pocket and finished the mission with a bonus from Fiona's capture,Fang managed to get away.

Tails was at his house. He picked up the phone and called the number on the note. It was picked up and Cosmo's voice said,"Hello Tails." Tails said,"Cosmo your aliv..." Cosmo's voice said,"Please don't get your hopes up this is just a recording." Tails almost started to cry. Cosmo's vioce then said,"There might be a way to bring me back. You have to gather an object called the Heart of the Hero. It is an object that could be only found by a true hero with the heart to do what is right. It is supposivly inside the sanitarium of health which is supposed to be on your world. If you get the object you have to come to the coordinates were I was killed. the rest you must find out on yourself and one more thing,I never really got to tell you that um I-I l-love you." The phone call ended. Tails knew the whole story except the part that really mattered! How to bring her back.

Tails made his way to the sanitarium he feared so much. Will he find what he wants? Find out next chapter!


End file.
